Crafting Motif 56: Apostle Style
Locations * Contents So, you say you want to craft arms and armor in the Clockwork Apostle style? Well, don't just stand there spinning your gears! Tune your mnemonics to what I've got to say, and follow every diagram, schematic, and sequence-plaque to the letter. We'll get all your cogs and cams whirring in sync in no time. No time at all! Let's begin! AXES Apostle axes lean heavily upon the Law of Circles, or the winding-wheel method. Just a fancy way of saying the heads are round. Most feature a handy thread-fastener on the haft that lets the owner swap out axe-heads when they become too dull or tarnished. We're great at replacing things! BELTS Most outsiders consider Apostle belts unremarkable because most outsiders are fools! The flexible fabric binding is impressive in its own right, but what truly sets these belts apart are their masterfully crafted spin-fasteners. Rotating the central swivel tightens the belt to the ideal circumference without clumsy buckles or unsightly knots! BOOTS The harsh conditions of the Radius make sturdy footwear indispensable. Apostle boots eschew lacing and pliable leathers for solid, water-tight seals and accordion gaskets at the ankles. It can get a bit sweaty in there: all the more reason to replace those fleshy feet with metal ones! BOWS I honestly have no idea how archers manage outside the Clockwork City—plucking their silly wooden bows with their wobbly feathered arrows. Where's the creativity? The trick to Apostle bows is combining rigid limbs with an elaborate pulley system. The result is a bow that can put holes in solid steel. CHEST PIECES Apostle cuirasses are marvels of anatomical precision. The sturdy brass shell conforms to the ribs and abdomen like a glove, while pliable filaments allow for full range of motion, including chest expansion for breathing (for the silly people who still do that sort of thing). They're almost always covered in Sothic filigrees, but you can barely tell under all those white robes. What a waste! DAGGERS Apostle daggers excel at both slashing and stabbing—a product of their curved edge and hollow guard. The grip, wrapped in alchemically-treated fabricant skin, never slips; not even when covered in oil and blood! GLOVES I pity the exodromals, with their clumsy metal mittens and thick leather gloves. As practically everyone knows, the sense of touch is of paramount importance when conducting experiments—doubly so when fighting off verminous fabricants! The engineered filaments at the palms and fingertips protect the digits while preserving vital sensation. HELMETS First and foremost, the Clockwork Apostles must honor the Clockwork God. What better way to honor him than to imitate him? Apostle helms always feature a central crest that mimics the shape and motifs of Lord Seht's blessed mask. Some are more ostentatious than others, but what's the point of a crest if you're not going to flaunt it? LEG GREAVES Apostles rarely sit down. So much to do! To accommodate their busy lifestyle, our brilliant predecessors invented pneumatic support girders that connect to the cuisses and extend from the waist to the calf—allowing the wearer to walk for as long as they wish without tiring. The quiet hissing of the compressors can grate on the nerves after a while, but all progress requires sacrifice! MACES Smithing the Apostle mace requires a well-oiled mind and very steady hands. Unlike the clumsy mauls and clubs warriors wield in Tamriel Above, the circular flanges on this weapon orbit a perfect sphere. And I do mean perfect! Even slight miscalculations in the weight or orientation of the head can result in tiny dents, minor dings, and other totally unacceptable imperfections. SHIELDS The circular Apostle shield combines clockwork motifs with flawless parabolic angles to create an indestructible barrier! The brilliant aperture design redistributes the force of impacts to the outer ring in a perfect spiral pattern. It also produces a really tremendous clanging noise that can make your teeth rattle! I suggest replacing them with brass teeth. SHOULDER ARMOR What heroic proctor's silhouette would be complete without ornate pauldrons? Like the Father of Mysteries himself, the Clockwork Apostles adorn themselves with beautifully engraved shoulder armor. The hollows ensure it is both light and flexible, and the reinforced brass makes them nearly indestructible. STAVES Like the Apostle mace, our staves feature a perfect brass sphere as the focus. Unlike the Apostle mace, this sphere rotates on a central axle, making it even more difficult to balance. Flawless rotation reflects the perfection of Lord Seht, and stabilizes the magical energies channeled through the brass. Spinning it also provides hours of pleasant, idle distraction for children and pets! SWORDS The Apostle swords bear a strong visual resemblance to the Apostle daggers, but their composition is far more complex. Alchemical additives make the brass lighter and more flexible. This reduces the efficacy of thrusts, but radically increases the damage they inflict through slashing attacks!" Appearances * ** Category:Online: Crafting Motifs Category:Online: Books with Authors